The present invention relates to a continuous and automatic operation control method and apparatus for a photo-composer to control a photo-composer for photomechanical process so as to be able to operate continuously and completely automatically.
A photo-composer comprises mainly a holder for setting the photographic original plates, a plate holder for setting the photosensitive plates, and a light source for printing the image of a photographic original plate on a photosensitive plate, and a photo-composer is a machine that multi-duplicatingly prints the image of a phtographic original plate on a photosensitive plate precisely by moving a holder for a photographic original plate with a feed mechanism right, left, up and down to the necessary amount against a plate holder respectively while appropriate distances therebetween, and by printing photographically the image at the predetermined position on the photosensitive plate repeatedly appropriate amount of light for each printing.
A press plate making process is situated between photographic original plate making process and printing process in a series of printing processes, and is a preparatory process for enabling the image of a imprimatured or OK'ed photographic original plate to be printed.